garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer
Biography Early Life Lucifer '''was an archangel, one of four that were the first of Gar's creations when designing the multiple Earth universes. When Gar created dinosaurs, Lucifer saw that he valued them over his angels, and became extremely angry at his almighty Father. He questioned the ways of Gar, and led an army of angels who felt just as disregarded in a rebellion against Gar. After a crushing defeat at what would come to be known as the Battle of Heaven, Satan and his followers were imprisoned in a new realm designed by Gar. A fiery and devastating place called Hell, where he would become King and rename the angels who followed him as demons, and renaming himself Satan. After several thousand years of plotting, Satan managed to figure out how to escape his prison and was able to easily navigate between Hell and the world of the living. As soon as he did, he took the form of a serpent and corrupted Gar's first two humans, Adam and Eve into eating the Forbidden Fruit, which Gar had specifically instructed them to not eat. In doing so, Satan brought sin into that world, and humans were cursed. and Eve. ]] Around the same time, to punish Satan even further for all his crimes, when Heaven was becoming too full to contain all of the souls that had passed on from the world of the living, Gar sent the ones he especially didn't like down to Hell for Satan to deal with. Gar also created his own religion in order to subjugate his people, so as to thin the numbers that would be allowed into Heaven. As a joke, he requested that they sacrifice animals in his name, and they did, to his own surprise. It eventually became too entertaining to tell them to stop, with which even Satan could agree. '''A Deal Is Made Several million years later, over a thousand years following the Great Flood of Marn Heirogryph, one of the souls damned to eternal torment in his domain somehow managed to infiltrate Satan's Palace, to which the dark lord was most heavily impressed. This man introduced himself as Depiano Fabrigazi and explained that he once led the Fabrigazi Clan in a war against the Italian Empire. Satan recognized the name instantly as the most powerful empire of human creation, and became even more interested in what he had to say. .]] Fabrigazi told Satan that with their forces aligned, they could overthrow the Empire, to which Satan agreed. When word spread that the Fabrigazis were planning a resurgence, the three heads of the Italian Empire, Don Ferguson, Don Brody Maroni and Jacob Maroni performed a ritual they invented, which they so dubbed the Maroni Ritual, which would allow their souls to travel to Hell and be able to return at any time. They were immediately ambushed by demons, and after taking out a great number of them, they were ultimately captured and brought before Satan. The three managed to talk Satan out of killing them, and he decided it would be much easier to take control of their Empire by allowing them to live and forming a temporary alliance with them. He cast Fabrigazi into Chaos, and sealed his new alliance with the Empire using a Blood Pact. The humans returned to their vessels and continued the prosperity of their rule for another three thousand years. It was not until the Sith Lord, Darth Tenebrous and his apprentice, Plagueis accidentally opened a portal from the Main Universe and stumbled upon this new world that conflict would ensue. They attempted to overthrow the Italian Empire, which landed them both in their prison, where for seven years they would be tortured without relent. The two Sith eventually managed to figure out how to reopen the portal, and when Don Ferguson attempted to stop them from going through, he became stranded inside of the Main Universe. In a desperate attempt to get him back, Brody and Jacob turned to their new ally and asked Satan if he had the ability to travel to different universes. He spoke with honesty when he said that he could not do that, but that he does have access to other realms of afterlife, and that he could bring them to Chaos, a world which served as an afterlife for residents of the Main Universe that practiced the Dark Side of the Force. Once they had traveled through the gateway between worlds, Satan laid down his deception and trapped the two in Chaos. With them gone, and their vessels free for the taking, he sent his two best demons, Beelzebub and Azrael, who had been his most loyal henchmen in his rebellion against Gar, into their bodies to assume their positions as leaders of the Italian Empire, though secretly they would be servants of Satan. Satan immediately assigned his cronies to trying to figure out the secrets of inter-dimensional travel by studying Tenebrous and Plagueis' notes, but it would not be for nearly seventy years before they accomplished this task. When they did, a portal to the Main Universe opened and Don Ferguson fell through it, having been dropped off of a sail barge by Jabba Desilijic Tiure, and the portal closed before Jabba's henchmen could get through. Inter-Dimensional Invasion .]] Beelzebub and Azrael brought Ferguson before Satan, who destroyed the vessel of Marn Heirogryph and cast him as far as he could into oblivion. Afterward, his demons taught him what they learned, and he possessed the body of Sise Fromm, leader of the Fromm Gang. The year, according to the Main Universe was 15 BBY. He soon learned that this galaxy was also conquered by an Empire, belonging to Emperor Sheev Palpatine. Satan could easily recognize such raw power, and concluded him to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Sidious also felt the presence of this new great power, and so he dispatched Darth Vader to hunt down this potential new threat. Vader traveled to the Fromm home base on Annoo where he engaged in a duel against Satan. He was surprised by his immense power, and more so his speed and agility, given that the form he was in was sedentary and pudgy. Satan easily defeated his foe, using him for barter against Sidious. He told Sidous to come alone if he wished to save his apprentice, though the Emperor instead sent a batallion of stormtroopers his way. moments before being defeated by Satan.]] After Satan had smitten all of him, he the contacted Sidious and made his demands once more. Sidious did as he asked, coming alone but with an entire armada ready in a nearby system on his word. He and Vader teamed up against Satan, but the two were still no match, and he imprisoned them. After torturing the for some time, simply for the pleasure of doing so, he possessed Palpatine's body and left the Sise Fromm to lead his pitiful gang. Vader was none the wiser that his master had been possessed by their enemy at first, though he was no fool, and he soon came to the conclusion that the Emperor was, in fact, no longer Darth Sidious. When he confronted Satan, he soon was defeated and imprisoned in the Emperor's palace on Coruscant, where the Jedi Temple once stood. Deep in the depths of Chaos resided the Dark Underlord, who, upon learning that Satan was in his domain with the intent of conquering it, he became most displeased. He traveled to Coruscant, where he confronted Satan. He demanded that the dark lord leave back to his own universe, and when Satan refused, the two engaged in a ferocious duel that nearly leveled the entire planet. The Dark Underlord found himself on the losing end until Gar himself intervened, beaming Satan off world and out of Palpatine's vessel. Once the Sith Lord was restored, the Dark Underlord faded so as to not be seen. Gar punished Satan by putting him in a vat of acid, where he would spend the next five years of constant torture. Satan, however, escaped, fleeing back to Earth 616, where he hid behind his forces. Gar cared too little to pursue him, and so he let him be. Return of Marn Heirogrpyph rescues Satan.]] Marn Heirogrpyh, who had been in a state of recovery after his crushing defeat against Sheev-3PO in the final battle of the Italian Civil War, returned to see everything had gone severely wrong since he left. Satan was now ruler of the Italian Empire, Ferguson was dead and the Maronis were trapped in the Main Universe inside of new vessels. He quickly set about to right the wrongs. Marn first reformed his vessel, managing to extract him from oblivion. He then brought Jacob and Brody back to their world, casting out and completely obliterating Beelzebub and Azrael, and in his final act, he cast Satan far out into The Empty, where the archangel would be lost for the rest of eternity. This, however, did not last very long. Fortunately for him, Satan was found by Sheev-3PO, who offered him sanctuary and his chance at revenge, so long as he joined him. Satan agreed, and Sheev brought him to the Cosmic Verse, where their work could finally begin. Dealings with the Illuminati Thousands of years after being defeated by Marn, Sheev and Galactus returned to the palace with a pair of prisoners, who were none other than Gar and Brody, two of his greatest enemies, as well as a woman named Grista, who, to his surprise, was actually Gar's mother. Sheev explained to him that Grista had been a loyal servant of his for 62 million years, and was the founder of the Illuminati, and organization that Satan was sure had to be a myth. He also learned of a comedic situation where Brody knocked Grista up, and in an effort to save her from the wrath of Marn, Gar and Brody fell into Sheev's trap and were captured. Sheev told Satan that he had no use for Brody, only for Marn, and so he gave Brody to Satan, where he spent the next nine months torturing him. When the baby, Graven was born, Sheev conveyed to Gar his immeasurable disappointment in the failure that he had turned out to be, but hoped that his next son would be better, leaving Satan with the shocking realization that Sheev-3PO was Gar's father. Sheev then began extracting Gar's power and transferring it to Graven, though he only took about 1% of it before the palace was stormed by Marn, Jacob, Tony Riccotoni Macaroni Balogna Maroni and the full force of the Italian Empire ready to battle Sheev and Galactus saw that they were outnumbered and abandoned Satan and Grista. Realizing he only had one chance of escape, Satan stabbed Grista in the back and left her to be killed by Marn while he escaped. Nearly three decades following, Sheev told Satan that he required the Italian Empire to be attacked in order to distract Marn who, for whatever reason, cared for those pitiful humans. He ordered Satan to finally return to Hell and retake his title as king, though when he did so, he was opposed by a challenging and now fully grown Graven. Graven, evidently, had taken his mother's position as Supreme Overlord of the Illuminati, and was looking to add his army of demons to his rule. Graven and Satan would be forced to duel in single combat for the throne at Hell's Arena, where the two were so evenly matched that they came to a draw, which was broken when Graven used his special sword of Excalibur to destroy Satan's weapon. Before Graven could kill Satan, however, he was saved by a pack of demons that refused to bow before an outsider any longer, having learned their lesson with Jacob. Satan and the demons escaped, and a civil war broke out. This war lasted less than a day, as Graven believed himself above such petty squabble, and so he left Hell and returned to his fortress. Satan then ordered his followers to capture the demons who betrayed him, and after they were caught, they were either sentenced to an eternity of constant torture, or, if they begged for forgiveness, were simply enslaved and forced to serve those who had been loyal to the one true king. Satan spoke with Sheev-3PO, telling him that Graven had become more of a nuisance than they might have intended, and asked if he should wage war on the Illuminati for abandoning their service to Sheev. Sheev told them that the Illuminati was too strong for Satan's forces, and while their treachery would be dealt with, they would serve as a perfect distraction necessary to force Marn to aid the Empire, which would give them time to unleash their plans, so he told Satan to bide his time and continue ruling Hell until he was further needed.